Better than the Gods
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Mitología Griega" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este One-shot participa en el Reto: "Mitología Griega" del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

* * *

Sheryl Kamelot era la clase de persona que creía que su vida era perfecta y que no podía superarse.

Poseía un mansión enorme, poder, dinero y una esposa hermosa que le había dado siete hijos y siete hijas. Era una de las personas más poderosas de su país, el rey de Londres, así que prácticamente podía hacer cuanto quisiese, la ciudad era suya, todas las vidas de la gente a su alrededor le pertenecían .

Sheryl no creía en Dioses, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo cuando estaba claro que él era prácticamente la representación de uno de ellos en la tierra? Seguramente, de ser inmortal seria considerado un Dios por los suyos.

Lo más importante para él, sin embargo, eran sus descendientes, tan hermosos que a veces parecían esculpidos por los mejores artistas del mundo.

Pero el orgullo de Sheryl pronto seria el motivo de su ruina.

Sucedió en un festival dedicado a Leto, era usual que una vez al año se recordase a la madre de los famosos gemelos divinos Apolo y Artemisa.

Pero aquel año, quiso intervenir:

–¿Por qué hemos de rendirle un tributo a esta mujer? – le dijo a su pueblo- ¿Por qué? Puede haber sido madre de Dioses pero solo de dos, mientras que yo soy padre de catorce perfectas criaturas quienes si bien no son divinas, poco les falta para serlo. ¿Acaso es ella señora de estas tierras o ha hecho algo más por lo que merezca ser reconocida? No, asi que cancelad las celebraciones, son inútiles. Es una tontería rendir culto a alguien que no puede ser visto, en vez de hacerlo con alguien a quien tenéis delante.

Y, sin saberlo, Sheryl mandó la ruina sobre su casa.

Los obedientes súbditos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que complacerlo y cancelar los festejos. Sin embargo, sus palabras llegaron a Leto, quien furiosa le explicó lo que aquel hombre había dicho a sus hijos y los mandó castigar el orgullo de este.

Para cuando los hermanos llegaron a la ciudad, esta celebraba una cacería, en la cual los siete hijos varones de Sheryl y Tricia participaban. Con certeza puntería, Apolo sacó su arco y disparó uno a uno a los muchachos, encargándose de darles muerte personalmente.

El menor de estos, sin embargo, se arrodilló y miró al cielo y suplicó perdón a los Diose. Pero aunque Apolo quiso ser misericordioso con el joven, para entonces ya había disparado su flecha y no pudo hacer nada para evitar su muerte.

Los gritos de la gente del pueblo alertaron a la esposa de Sheryl, Tricia, y a las siete hijas de ambos, las cuales salieron al campo al ver que sucedía, solo para encontrarse los cadaveres de sus hijos y hermanos y a un trastocado Sheryl que contemplaba todo con ojos desorbitados.

El castigo no había terminado porque tan pronto los Dioses fueron conscientes de que las muchachas se encontraban allí estas también empezaron a caer, una a una, bajo los dardos de Artemisa,

Tricia, rota de dolor, agarró a su hija menor y la protegió con su cuerpo, fue en aquel momento que algo pareció despertar en Sheryl.

–¡Dejadme a una por lo menos! – exclamó.

A sus suplicas se unió su esposa, pidiendo piedad por la pequeña, pidiendo que la dejasen vivir al menos a ella, pero a diferencia de su hermano gemelo, la Diosa no era ni de lejos tan clemente y acabó asesinando a la pequeña y sus suplicas fueron en vano.

Sheryl en aquellos momentos fue poseído por una especie de furia que hizo que se acercase al templo de Apolo para intentar prenderle fuego, más los Dioses sabían de sus intenciones y para evitar que aquello sucediese dispararon tanto flechas como dardos sobre Tricia, la cual aun sujetaba el cuerpo de su hija muerta.

A partir de entonces, algo se rompió en el cerebro del hombre, enloquecido, huyó de la ciudad cargando con el cadáver de la pequeña, nadie en el lugar pudo impedírselo puesto que los Dioses se habían encargado de silenciar la ciudad, ya que todos los habitantes habían sido convertidos en piedra, dejando todo en un terrible silencio.

Sheryl huyó de la ciudad para no volver nunca más, cargando el cuerpo de Road, su hija favorita, a la gente que intentaba pararlo, la apartaba como podía. Camino y camino y aunque su cuerpo no podía más, su dolor le impedía pararse, no sabia porque seguía adelante, no le encontraba sentido alguno a ello pero no podía parar, una voz en su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciese.

Hasta que un día, sus pies se pararon en un monte. Sheryl dejó el cuerpo de su hija en el suelo y peinó con su mano sus cabellos.

–Mi Road – dijo sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la niña.

Y poco a poco, el cuerpo de Sheryl fue transformándose, convirtiéndose lentamente en piedra y dando lugar a una estatua pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro y, eventualmente, formaron un manantial.

Mucha gente, con el tiempo y los años, fue llevándole flores, como muestra de respeto a un padre que perdió todo lo que amaba por querer ser mejor que nadie en el universo.

* * *

 **Esta es mi fic dedicada al reto de mitología griega, en mi caso he elegido el mito de Niobe porque es uno de mis mitos predilectos, es cortito y facil de contar, la verdad xD**


End file.
